


I'm Made of Bad Blood (at least I Know Where I Come From)

by Ani_V



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4x10, F/M, I KNOW BELIEVE ME, I know, They still kind of hate each other tho, bUT THERES SOMETHING THERE AND YOU CANNOT DENY IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_V/pseuds/Ani_V
Summary: Bellamy is straddling her, strangling her with his bared hands. She struggles a bit but she doesn’t put much effort in the fight and Echo thinks she doesn’t care. Dying by the hands of Bellamy Blake doesn’t seem like such a horrible death.There was no dishonor in it.Her inner warrior respected his inner battle.Her ice revered his fire and Echo found herself closing her eyes, letting herself go.





	I'm Made of Bad Blood (at least I Know Where I Come From)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daratorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daratorres/gifts).



> Dont ask me why but i think these two have a certain animosity... that is special and after season 4 i can sense something happening there. That said, I really think Echo is a great warrior and a badass. And yes, she can be a real pain in the ass, but come on, Bellamy too.
> 
> Just read, dont judge, and i hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> The title belongs to the song "Bad Blood" by Welshy Arms.

She is a warrior. And a spy.

She has been through a lot but for her Queen, for her people, she would do anything. She’s no fool, she knows there’s no way the Azgeda Queen would ever make her a Princess, she hasn’t an ounce of royal blood in her veins (but she hoped).

Until her Queen died and Roan became their new ruler.

From renegade prince to king of the whole clan. And it wasn’t that Echo was jealous. Roan was a great soldier and not a bad strategist, but he was a man and like all men, they could be deceived and influenced. So Echo had taken hold at his side, as his right hand, because if anyone was going to influence him, at least Echo would make sure that the Ice Queen’s practices didn’t die with her (God, Echo missed her).

Echo is a warrior and a spy, but most of all, she is a survivor. She still remembers how she had fallen into the clutches of the Mount Weather people, stuffed into a box, no more than a sack of blood, ready to be used. And she still remembers  _him_  —later he would become Bellamy, but at that moment, it was just him. She remembers him inside the cage next to her, dressed in the same scarce rags they all wore.

Echo didn’t even know if he was a grounder or if he had fallen from the sky, but his tattoo-less skin soon gave him away. He was strong and sturdy, imposing, but what made her pay attention to him was his passion. He had a kind of fierceness different from the one she had known so far. Echo was lethal, but he was unstoppable. She was an ice storm where he was an indomitable fire.

And he had saved her. Maybe that was it, maybe that's why she looked at him with interest as he hung unconscious from the ceiling. He had a strong, handsome body, scarcely scarred, but the body of a warrior whose struggle was not over yet.

And it's been a long time since then.

Echo is no longer in a cage. Her Queen is no longer alive, Lexa is no longer the commander —what the hell, they don’t even have a commander anymore. Centuries and ages have passed since Bellamy Blake strangled that guard against her cage, fighting with the brutal force of his body, and Echo helped to kill him, not only for her own survival but because at that moment, even without knowing his name, she began to respect him.

Now she knows a lot of things. She knows his name is Bellamy and she knows that for Wanheda and The Sky Ripper he would move mountains without hesitation. She knows he is loyal and obstinate, a force of nature that nothing can stop. She knows that, despite coming from the sky, he is a grounder, a warrior, a survivor, and even if Echo doesn’t like too many people, she can’t help it but see him as an equal.

Now, while he is straddling her, strangling her with his bared hands, he looks at her like she was the source of all his problems and Echo can’t blame him. The girl was cheating to ensure Azgeda's survival when the Praimfaya arrived (it wasn’t something so different from what Clarke had proposed or what her Queen would have done. Women knew better than to leave the destiny of the world in the hands of luck.)

But unfortunately, Bellamy has her sister out there. Echo knew she was dead from the moment the boy had come through the door. She struggles a bit with the boy —man, she thinks, because the weight she has on top of her has nothing boyish about it— but she doesn’t put much effort in the fight and while Bellamy looks at her, eyes burning with fury and hair made a mess, Echo thinks she doesn’t care. Dying by the hands of Bellamy Blake doesn’t seem like such a horrible death. There was no dishonor in it. Her inner warrior respected his inner battle. Her ice revered his fire and Echo found herself closing her eyes, letting herself go.

When Roan walks in and Echo feels Bellamy's weight disappearing from his body, —though the shadow of his hands still burns her throat—, she curses for a second.

She knows she's fucked the minute Bellamy opens his mouth and Roan asks her for an explanation —the two of them were the same, stupid, blinded by the Wanheda. Echo tries to explain something that anyone would understand —even their precious Wanheda had understood it— but Roan doesn’t want to listen to her.

And what he says next hurts more than any death.

"You are Azgeda no more" he says "You're banished, Echo"

The clan marks, which she has where no one can see them, burn in her skin like they were understanding her King’s words.

Banished. Without a place inside the Bunker. Dead.

Echo leaves the room, staring at the floor, without looking back, because she is not going to cry in front of anyone and because if she sees a smile of triumph in Bellamy’s mouth, she will stop respecting him for good.

 

*

Echo is picking up her belongings when she hears him getting in. The Azgeda clan controls the main tower since the last commander died and the City of Light fell. Roan was with the Skykru clan so she had taken his room, the same one that had belonged to Lexa, and then to Ontari. Echo didn’t care how big it was, or the comforts it had, she just wanted a place where no one would bother her, and no one liked that room.

She's stuffing her things in a leather bag, though she doesn’t have a lot of things, nor she has a place to go. For God's sake, the world was going to end in a few days, and if Azgeda won the conclave Roan would make sure she was not inside the bunker. And if Skykru won, Bellamy would make sure she burnt before letting her get in.

Echo knows she deserves it, although she doesn’t fully understand why. Destroying Mount Weather had been as necessary as cutting off a gangrenated leg when you know it will poison the rest of your body. Skykru haven’t been enough time on the ground to know that Trikru and Azgeda had too much history together, and Mount Weather was a burden. Mount Weather could never be a refuge, it was a monument to torture and to evil. And Echo made sure nothing was left standing to remind them about it. She doesn’t regret having done it, except, perhaps, for Bellamy.

She hears the steps approaching. Echo looks over her shoulder, and it’s surprising because he was the last person she expected to see. Bellamy Blake gets in the room where Lexa and Clarke once fell in love and now it’s nothing but ruins. He is not smiling nor looking at her with incandescent hatred. He just stares at her like he's looking at a wild animal, one that you don’t know when it's going to bite you.

He is cautious and doesn’t come too close.

“If you’ve came here to gloat over this, save it” she says, without looking back at him. She has nowhere to go, but she can’t stay either, because if Roan wins the conclave she doesn’t even have one day left, she'll be dead in a few hours. She hasn’t taken her boots off, and although it’s late she has no intention of spending the night. Not that it matters much where she goes. She wants to scream and she wants to be alone, but she doesn’t want to give Bellamy the satisfaction of watching her falling apart.  Maybe if she turns her back on him long enough, he'll leave.

“I’ve came here to warn you” he says, surprising her.  

Echo turns around, her bag on her shoulder. Her bow is against the door. Bellamy is by the closed door too. Shit, she has to get near him if she wants to leave and get her stuff.

“To warn me?”

“The rest of the clans have found out, that you were killing champions. They want your head, Echo”

“I would kill them all first” she spits, walking toward him, with all the bitterness she has left. Damn, she almost drops the backpack and waits. At least that death would be worthier than to burn to the ground. A warrior death.

"I know," he mutters, looking at her with his head cocked like he is trying to decipher her. Bellamy crosses his arms and sighs, with a frown on his lips and another one on his forehead, like he was doing math calculations that outweighed his mental possibilities.

For half a second, Echo thinks about being killed by him. She still feels his hands around her neck and her throat hurts when she swallows. If she lives enough to see one more day, it’ll probably get bruised. She wants to fight and die and she wants to not think about what is yet to come, but above all, Echo doesn’t want to beg for anything ever again.

She remembers, suddenly, as she grabs her bow and feels it between her fingers, when Bellamy comforted her inside the cage as he pulled her out of it. She remembers the sweat on his forehead, and the blush down his neck.

No, she won’t beg, but she can provoke him.

“You know, if you’re waiting for me to thank you, you’re wasting your time” she can hear him snort behind her.

“Fuck you, Echo”

She turns around, looking at him, because she wants to see what affect her words have on him.

“You know what? Fuck you, Blake. If you’d get over your girlfriend's death, we wouldn’t be in this situation now”

Echo can see the boy's nostrils flutter, and Bellamy, whose arms were crossed against his chest, lowers his hands and closes them into fists. He takes a step forward. Echo doesn’t move from where she is. She enjoys watching the reddens climbing up his neck. If it goes on like this, he will be soon strangling her again, and if she’s lucky this time no one would interrupt them.

"You're a hypocrite, by the way. You hate me for that when you slaughtered an entire army of our people" She  _tsks_  a couples of times, her tongue against her teeth. She’s having fun, and if she’s going to die she wants it to be like this. She doesn’t even know if he’s armed, but she highly doubts he’d kill her with his gun. “Lucky you, I couldn’t care less”

“And that’s why we are so different, Echo” he grunts between his teeth. He’s tensed but he’s not going to do anything until she provokes him first. Bellamy is a decent guy.

“You tell yourself that to sleep, don’t you? I bet the Wanheda sings you lullabies to sleep, so you don’t freak out and can keep on being her lapdog”

He snarls, baring his teeth. Then he just looks at her like he despises her, and he tries to turn around and leave. He doesn’t want to fight, but fuck, Echo only breathes for that. She wants to fight him, she wants to fuck him and she wants to feel alive before the radiation eats her alive.

She gets on his way, dropping her bag and her bow by the floor, face close to his, baring her own teeth. They look like a couple of wild animals, about to shred their skin into pieces but she’s more that okay with it. Echo always knew she was no more than an animal, and he had a savage side on him.

“Do you wanna fight me?” She asks.

“Fuck you” and there’s those words again. Echo laughs, but he’s not amused.

“You wanna kill me? You better, because the moment I get out there, I’m going to kill your little sister. That bitch doesn’t deserve to be alive”

And that does it, just like Echo expected it. He snaps, and grabs her by the neck, choking the air out of her lungs. He imprisons her with his body against the door, hitting her with his nose against her own. He’s scowling like a wild wolf, warm and flustered and she has never feel more alive.

Echo smirks, and tries to ease his hold on her, just enough to talk again.

“That’s it. Do it harder”

His eyes widen, like he didn’t expect it.

“You’re crazy”

“No” she gaps for air, looking at his dark brown eyes, losing herself on his freckled beautiful face “I’m already dead”

And maybe it's the lack of oxygen, or maybe it's Bellamy's gesture, but Echo suddenly notices his mouth, open and rosy and it looks like a pretty mouth. She thinks that if she has to die, kissing him couldn’t be such a bad idea.

She doesn’t think twice about it when she steps forward and does it.

She doesn’t know what she expects, but it certainly hadn’t occurred to her that Bellamy would be paralyzed by surprise. The hand around her neck loosens, and that's the last thing Echo wants, so she bites his lower lip, feeling him grunt against her. It’s then when Bellamy tries to move away, but Echo bites him harder. The boy gasps against her, surprised for a second and then squeezes her neck tight, knocking her against the door and moving away from her mouth to stop her. But Echo is a warrior, she doesn’t give up easily. She tries again and it only pisses Bellamy off.

“What are you doing?” he grunts, using his other hand to grab her by the hair and tilt her head so he can look at her in the eyes.

“I’m dying” she says again as explanation, like that means something. It means something to her, because she feels more dead than alive and she only has one chance to do what she wants.

What she says seems to distract him enough, because he frowns and looks at her, pulling away slightly, releasing the grip on her hair, and Echo takes advantage of it by kissing him again, and this time she grabs him by the hair with both hands. What they do it’s not kissing: they fight with their lips, and then when she bites him and he bites her too, they fight with their teeth. She doesn’t use her tongue to lick him, because she doesn’t want to know what he tastes like. She doesn’t want to discover she likes it or that she would like to be alive a little more just to kiss him again.

Echo grabs him by the hair and doesn’t let go, and she get as closer to him as she can because she knows he's going to turn around and leave her at any moment. Then she bites his chin, softly, just gracing him with her teeth.

“Have you ever fuck a grounder before?”

She talks against his mouth, and he’s breathing heavy, panting, his chest moving beneath that jacket of him. She needs that off, she doesn’t want a reminder that he’s Skykru.

“What?”

“I guess that’s a no”

She smiles at him sideways as she pulls the zipper off his jacket, the one that’s part of the guard uniform, pulling it off his shoulders while she can. Bellamy watches it fall to the ground, and then looks at her, and that seems to wake him from his trance.

“You’re crazy if you think I’m going to fuck you”

They’re chest by chest, pelvis together, looking at each other like the hate they feel is enough to save them all from Praimfaya. She can feel his erection against her stomach, but she knows it can be just about the adrenaline from their fight. He’s a warrior, after all. He enjoys pain as much as her. But at this point, she doesn’t care if it’s about her, she’s just going to take advantage of it.

“Then what are you going to do with this” she grabs him, hard, and he gaps surprised. He’s warm and solid against her hand, and she strokes him because she can.

Bellamy doesn’t answer, he just grabs her by the hair again, pulling hard, more pissed off now than he was before. He’s breathing heavily against her, and there’s a threat in his eyes, even if he’s not saying anything. 

“What? Are you telling me you’re going to save this for Wanheda? You know she doesn’t want you. Do you, right?” the hold he has on her hair hurts, but she couldn’t care less. He’s breathing through his mouth, looking at her perplexed and agitated, like he doesn’t know how he got himself into this kind of situation, but he’s still hard as a rock against her hand.

“There’s nothing wrong in wanting to hurt someone” she murmurs against his mouth “I’m not going to break”

“Shut up”

And she laughs when he kisses her because she knows she has won.

Bellamy undresses her roughly, pulling on the tank top she’s wearing until Echo hears the cloth tearing into pieces. Her belt makes a dull clunk as it falls to the floor, and Bellamy's hands run through her body like he’s fighting her.

But two can play that game. Echo scratches his ribs when she pulls up his t-shirt, and then she has only half a second to look at his bare chest and narrow hips, because Bellamy turns her around and holds her against the wall. Then he gets closer to her, his bare chest against her back, and he bites her shoulder as he slides his hand down her navy, tucking it into her pants.

Echo wants to be still and indifferent, but she loves it when Bellamy gets angry so she throws her ass back and rubs it against his hard on. He is burning hot, sweating against her, snarling against the back of her neck. Bellamy arches his hips to increase the friction against her, and Echo can’t avoid getting wet between her legs because she likes to make him lose his cool. Bellamy slides his fingers over her flesh, wetting them, circling, but Echo bites the hand she has against the wall to remain silent. Like shit is she going to show him how much she likes it.

But she has underestimated the fighter against her back. The boy sees her, and throws her head back, grasping her by the chin, speaking against her ear

“No hiding”

Now is her turn to grunt and fight. She hates to feel vulnerable.

Bellamy doesn’t speak to her again, he only touches her with his fingers until she moans aloud and shudders against him. He makes circles with his middle finger right on her center, without going any further. But he’s torturing himself too and she knows it, because her ass is against his hard on and his hips has started to rotate against her, restlessly.

“You’re going to fuck me or what?” She urges him, because she doesn’t want to come like that, against his hand, and she’s starting to feel like she can.

“I think I told you…” he grunts, grabbing the edge of her pants, and pulling them down in one single move. He lets them fall to her ankles, and then he opens her up with one knee, “… to shup the fuck up, Echo”

Then she hears the creak of clothes behind her, and she feels Bellamy's hand on one hip, arching her body. For a second, she wonders what would happen if someone came in and saw them against the door, and then she enjoys the thought of Clarke finding them. 

Echo gasps for air as Bellamy enters her with a hard thrust, unexpected. Even though she's wet enough and it doesn’t hurt too much, he feels her pain before she can hide it, and places his other hand on the nape of her neck, not to hold her this time, but to rub it with his thumb and relax her. Echo hates him for that.  She doesn’t want to feel he cares about her because then she'll have to kill him later. She needs this to be like a fight, full of blows and sweat, and she needs it to hurt afterwards. That she can tolerate. Caresses were useless in a world full of bites.

“Harder” she orders.

Bellamy twists his head so he can properly look at her

“Don’t tell me what to do” And then he surprises her by kissing her.

Despite what he has said, he withdraws and advances in a strong onslaught against her, but he kisses her licking her mouth and Echo hates him for it and she hates herself afterwards for moaning against him, panting when Bellamy speeds up to a dizzying pace. He doesn’t touch her again between her legs, so the orgasm takes longer.

She feels the boy's sweat against her skin, and his growls fill her ears and she comes suddenly when Bellamy speeds up the thrusts. She moans loud because he arches her harder and finds something inside her that makes her see stars. She gaps, breathless and he opens her mouth with his thumb like he wants to drink her moans.

She comes like she's dying, and when she comes back to herself, she feels Bellamy trembling against her back, short and fast strokes, growling his orgasm against her, liquid between her legs.

Then, when they are breathing normally again, he doesn’t push her away or look at her in disgust, and Echo finds that more comforting than a hug. The boy is pulling his pants up when she turns around and looks at him. His hair is sweaty and stuck to his forehead and his cheeks are flushed. His mouth is red, and there are scratches on his ribs.  She likes the vision way too much so the girl closes her eyes and curses, biting her mouth.

She hears Bellamy as he puts on his T-shirt and jacket, and she hears him sighing like he was composing himself back.

“You’ve got until dawn. I can’t give you more time”

She wants to say thank you. She wants to ask him to hold her. She wants to hit him and kiss him. But she doesn’t talk and he leaves. She waits until she’s alone to open her eyes back.


End file.
